


Not a Fox

by justamuggle



Series: dmhgchallenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dmhgchallenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamuggle/pseuds/justamuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dmhgchallenge community. October 2012, Patronus

An entire day spent in _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ was exactly what Draco needed.

He picked up the latest pair of dragon-hide gloves to just arrive. Before he could buy them, a bright blue light in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Following the floating otter, he found his way into a dark alley.

Instantly, he felt a pair of lips crash into his.

“You little minx! You told me your Patronus was a fox!”

“Hmm, I don’t recall saying that,” Hermione replied before kissing him again and he gave in.

Quidditch gloves were obviously not what Draco needed.


End file.
